Laserhund
The Laserhund is a new enemy encountered in Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus. A completely quadrupedal machine, it combines the appearance and aggressiveness of the Kampfhund with the agility, armor, and firepower of the UberSoldat. As stated in the name it's main trait is it's powerful laser which shoots from it's single eye. Three harmless beams will shoot in a rotating motion from it's eyes as a warning that it's weapon is charging, before firing a very powerful blast. The Laserhund also has a melee attack when it gets up close, slamming itself into its enemy utilizing its hard metal armor and heavy weight, usually knocking their opponent off their feet. Combined with it's speed and durability, the Laserhund is one of the more challenging foes one will face in The New Colossus. The first Laserhund appears on Venus in the Commander section, flying through the glass and attacking the player (even if the player stealth their way). Afterward, they appear more frequent, often coming if the player has set off the alarm or are walking around the vicinity. Strategy The New Colossus *Be warned of the Laserhund's beams that are about to fire a blast towards you, for while the laser beams don't do too much damage, the blast does a lot of damage. * It's best to fight a Laserhund from a distance, as they have a melee attack that can knock the player to the ground and also explode when destroyed. The explosion can kill or knock the player into the ground, making the player more vulnerable to nearby Soldiers. *If going in stealthy, watch the machine walk around the vicinity and kill the soldiers before attacking the machine. In addition, for stealthy players, the Laserhund only attacks if it spots you, turning their blue light to red on alert. *The player can stun a Laserhund with a grenade which has the electromagnetic upgrade giving the player plenty of time to take it down. That being said, doing so with a Commander around will cause him to sound the alarm. *Sturmgewehr with the armor piercing round upgrade is the most economic option, although the Schockhammer X especially with the Rotor upgrade will prove to be the best option in close range. The LaserKraftWerk and Dieselkraftwerk are also great against the Laserhund. *On rare occasions, laserhund's will attack around a Commander area and not sound the alarm, implying that if the player attacks them, it will sound it. This is noticeable on the Ausmerzer with the last Commander. *Laserhunds drop absurd amounts of armor; enough to replenish BJ multiple times over especially with the Ram Shackle Kill Perk. Backtrack to its wreckage to replenish armor if low on armor, although extended combat causes the armor pieces to disappear if too many recent drops occurred in the combat for computing reasons. *When silently killing a soldier with the Laserhund around, the latter will sometimes hunt the player down, no matter where he hides, thus sounding an alarm, (Bug?) Youngblood *With the cloak ability, the player can bypass them (just like the Zitadelle and Panzerhund). *With the dash ability, the player can dodge their laser attacks, and avoid taking damage. *Like in the previous installment, a fully charged shot of the LaserKraftWerk will end them. *Also once again, avoid their death blast, as it will damage, or knock down the player until they buy invulnerable knockdown ability. Gallery Laserhund-Venus-First-Encounter.jpg|The Laserhund's first appearance on Venus. bryyy.jpg|Concept art of the Laserhund. Laserhund.jpg|Laserhund in Youngblood. Trivia *It bears some resemblance to Pinky Demon from Doom 3. ---- Category:Nazis Category:Robots Category:Enemies Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:The New Colossus enemies Category:Axis Category:Wolfenstein: Youngblood Category:Youngblood enemies